User talk:Ishu bagaria
Archive :Your talk page was getting crowded so I made an Archive for the conversations, You can check them at the top right-hand corner of the screen (the "Archive 1" link). ::– FMF (talk) 09:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Changes to The North New Haven Page :I made some changes to the way the PvP and PvT info is built, I put each one on a different page so that it will be possible to display it multiple times on different pages but that the info will only need to be updated once. Another plus is that users don't need to jup to the Battle Grove page if they want to see the PvP info. ::– FMF (talk) 09:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ranch Page :I removed the icon from the main page (it's still there as a comment). I think some info should be on the page since I too was wondering what's the ranch and why I can't access it. I thought it's a future project, not an old one... – FMF (talk) 10:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Optional Change to the Guardian Template :What do you think about making the links after the icon colored based on the element? Look at the tow pages I made that use colored links ant tell me what you think (Abrakadabra, Wild Lizzario) if you think it looks better than blue links, I was thinking of making the change in the guardians template so that it'll change all the links in the wiki globally (the links that use the template that is). – FMF (talk) 11:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The specific hues need to be rechosen in any case, I'm asking just about the concept – FMF (talk) 11:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I made a page so we can see the different colors on the background of the wiki so we can choose the best colors – FMF (talk) 19:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Are the hues here ok? Elfy's dark-blue and gray hues were straining my eyes so I took a slightly lighter hue (darker than mine). I also took a slightly darker shade of green. ::– FMF (talk) 21:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I made the change, we can always change it back/chage the colors if we need to – FMF (talk) 05:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I also moved the discussion to the forum → Forum:Colored Links – FMF (talk) 08:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Stat Table :I made your template, you can find it @ template:stat table, the instructions on how to call it are there. :Example: Transcluded Table :– FMF (talk) 14:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want to be able to edit the table in the page and not just transclude it, you need to substitute it, to do this you just need to add before the template's name stat table |captured=1 ... etc. Substituted Table *This is made by copiying the table above and adding :::– FMF (talk) 17:46, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Template :missed the signature problem - I fixed it, you can see in the template page. :to make an empty table you can just substitute the template without any parameters: empty table *made by typing }} :I'm off for today, if there's anything else I can help with, leave me a message – FMF (talk) 18:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Today's Progress I managed to make progress on a few pages today which I think might interest you: * The Southern Desert * The Swamp Road, Part II * The Swamp Road, Part III * Buzz :: good night – FMF (talk) 00:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) October 3rd changes From what I read, there's not a lot of chages to the wiki and most of them aesthetic; the major ones: #a few more free pixels at the sides and bottom #only the ne navbar will be enabled (we don't use the old one so there's no change here) one good piece of info there though - how to edit the navbar ::– FMF (talk) 09:47, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I also added some links to it. We need to decide what links should be there and add them. What are the main pages that peolpe come here to see? ::– FMF (talk) 12:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Please, I need to enter to desert, but do not have 100 chips, has another entry ? Only with 100 chips can pass through the desert ? :There's no other way but earning is not that hard. check the Trainer Tokens page to see how you can earn them for free. – FMF (talk) 23:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) KingdomRushMaster (talk) 15:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC)KingdomRushMaster Would I be able to become an ADMIN user if I contributed to this wiki non-stop?